Till the gods bring us apart
by Lady Amarra
Summary: 2006 UPDATE! Kagome wasn’t feeling bad as she woke up in a warm and comfortable bed, at least till she found the two naked silver haired men beside her… Needed to do a R rating now
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

Light sparkled through thick clouds of darkness slowly piercing their way into the dull pain turned to  
a grown up headache from hell. At least that was what pulsed through Kagome's mind as she found  
the way back from sleep. Waking the soreness and pain in several places of her body that she never  
knew existed at all – at least till today. She wailed and turned around; cuddling back into the warmth   
of the wonderful soft and comfortable bed, whilst strong arms wrapped around her naked body to  
pull her closer to another source of warmth.

For a single peaceful moment she felt home; a bit like in her favourite dream -minus the headache and  
soreness in her bones- but home.

She was securely tucked away in a warm bed, strong arms wrapped around her body and her secret  
love and half-demon protector was sleeping behind her. It really could have been a dream that she   
might have enjoyed in all its glory; from the tickle on her skin where his naked body touched hers  
right down to that wonderful combination of forest smells that made her lovers unique scent. Till her  
mind started to wonder how she could smell him so clearly or what this other lingering scent was all  
over her. She seemed to recall that it was not even her own bed she was slumbering in and – more  
importantly- that all this was feeling – or smelling- by far to real to be a dream.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open in confusion; fighting back the sickening headache as good as she  
could whilst she wriggled herself out of the man's arms, shock and fear making her stronger than that  
male creature that slept still beside her. He groaned and she could swear to all kami in the universe it  
was Inuyasha's voice complaining with a bunch of colourful curses that it was far too early to wake   
up, especially after such a nice and straining night.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She blinked and narrowed her eyes. His dog ears twitched on top of that white  
mane as he heard his name, glaring at her with sleepy golden eyes whilst presenting her with a –  
almost - full view of all his well muscled body parts.

A blush was burning on her cheeks and made her confusion even worse; forcing her to crawl   
backwards and away from her shock only to collide with another hard body behind her.

As if the irritation caused by the almost naked body of the Hanyou had not been enough yet, the  
chaos doubled now and threw her poor messed up head into absolute Chaos at the sight of yet  
another almost naked man.

A naked sliver haired man who slept – or better was waking right now – right there behind her on the  
bed.

"Sesshomarou!" She yelped out and tried to crawl away from both at the same time.

This had to be a nightmare; the last thing she remembered was a stupid argument with Inuyasha and  
now she was in bed with the two naked brothers and a headache that made it hard for her to open her  
eyes at all.

She pressed her eyes closed for a long moment -exhaling deeply before refilling her lungs with a deep  
breath- every moment her mother would call her for breakfast and she would go to school. But the call   
never came -even after another deep breath- so she opened her eyes and found the two men look at  
her from their corners of the bed, she followed their look and found herself naked also.

She yelped out in an extremely unpleasant high tune that made the brothers wince in pain and  
grabbed for the sheet.

"Oh Gods let this be a nightmare…" She wailed and rubbed her eyes with one hand whilst the other  
tried to cover up anything she had to offer. "It must be a nightmare…" She muttered once more and   
tried to pinch herself to prove that she was right, but to her distress she felt the pain.

A hand touched her, caressing gently over her shoulder. "Are you alright Koi?"

"AHH!" She yelped out again and jumped backwards directly into the other's arms.

"Stop the noise woman…" The cold voice of the man who had caught her observed and she turned  
her head in shock; meeting face to face with Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomarou once more.

Kagome blinked in shock recapitulating what just happened; waking up with a headache, Inuyasha  
and to top it, Sesshomarou. This had to be the worst fucking nightmare she ever had! So she did what  
she meant would help her out of it – as it had always done in all the strange horror movies she had  
seen - and screamed as if her live would depend on it.

"Stop that screeching sound woman…" Sesshomarou growled, pressing a hand on her mouth to  
silence her but she screamed only more, not only from the fact that her cover had slipped down -and  
revealed her breasts to the brothers- but from the simple concept of Sesshomarou holding her mouth  
shut like this.

"Kagome, Kagome calm down.." Inuyasha tried, hands raised to sooth the struggling woman but the  
only thing he earned was a kick against his jaw from Kagome's right leg and a knee colliding with his  
arm.

"Hold her legs down brother…" Sesshomarou commanded, holding Kagome tightly to his chest to  
overwhelm her struggles. By now he was sitting on his knees behind her to keep both from falling out  
of the large bed.

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha growled and got out of the way of Kagome's kicks easier this time,  
grabbing each of her legs to make it impossible for her to move by sitting on them with his weight. But   
she wasn't finished with both yet and managed to kick Inuyasha right where it hurt the most, biting  
down on Sesshomarou's hand as hard as she could at the same time.

Of course the Youkai did not wail opposite to his loudly cursing brother, but held the fragile wonan  
less powerful for long enough to giver the chance to use her elbow on him too. This time he did wail,  
hit in the same way as it had been his half brother, eyes flashing dangerously red in the anger that  
started to surface.

But Kagome saw her chance and jumped out of his arms, crawled across the pained Hanyou who was  
half way blocking her way out and stumbled out of the bed, taking a sheet with her.

"No woman ever dared to treat me this way…" Shesshomarou growled out loudly, crawling past his  
brother -who just had managed to overcome the worst pain- to punish the woman.

"Sit!" She answered his curses and he blinked only to find himself buried under his cursing brother a  
second later. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…" The female screamed as she went out of the   
bedroom door and down the hall, neither caring for irritated servants she past nor for the green toad  
who had tried to block her way. She simply jumped over him, not asking herself why she was able to  
do so or why she was able to smell where she had to run to get out of the large house. The only thing  
that mattered was the question how she would manage to get away from this confusing nightmare as  
quickly as it was possible for her weak human bones.

It must have been several minutes that she spent running as if a pack of wolves was behind her;  
blindly moving through the trees that were growing beyond the castle's walls, till her mind finally  
caught up with her on the edge of a lake.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw herself there for the first time as it seemed; instead of the  
black mess there were long white hair, pointy tips gracing her ears like fangs her teeth and one   
vertical red stripe her brow.

"What the hell is going on here!" She called out into the forest, collapsing there into the grass whilst  
watching herself in the mirroring surface of the water. She slowly leaned forward, the sheet forgotten  
for the moment.

"What... happened… with me…?" She sobbed, tracing her new appearance in the water with clawed  
fingers whilst hot tears came to her eyes to blind her once more. She almost looked like a demon, a  
dog demon or whatever. But how?

Her eyes travelled across her new form to study all the things that had turned out wrong in her  
nightmare; especially those two marks she carried on her shoulders. Pictures flashed through her  
mind as she touched them, pictures of flesh moving against flesh and lips caressing her skin in a very  
intimate way. This time she could see faces and hear voices matching the movements.

Golden eyes that sparkled with lust, claws that caused a sinful feeling on her sensitive and heated  
skin, mouths that kissed her and fangs that teased her right the way she always had dreamed off. But  
in her dreams it had been Inuyasha and not Shesshomarou that she would share her first time with.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply all the new smells around her; perhaps she would find  
something that explained anything to her if she only concentrated enough on her memories. But there  
was nothing, only more pictures that came back to her with even more obscene pictures with men; not  
only the demon brothers but Miroku, Kouga even Bankotsu… I didn't help her that the last one   
should have been dust in the wind since quite some time.

She wailed out and buried her head in her hands. "This all makes no sense…"

'_Well, it does if you think about it hard enough…'_ It whispered and she looked up, her new demon senses  
on alarm.

"Who's there?" She growled, flashing her new fangs at the invisible speaker.

'_Me…_' It called out and Kagome followed the voice leaning forward to find her picture in the water  
smiling at her. '_Or rather you…_' Kagome blinked.

"Me? You are me?" She babbled.

'_Exactly that… and we really need to talk_…' Her reflection explained but Kagome didn't really listen.  
Instead she grabbed for her sheet and got on her feet, shaking her head in denial.

"I think I am going crazy… this is all a totally freaked out nightmare…" She cursed out and turned  
away from the lake. "I should wake up any minute and all this never happened…" She added.

'_Well, not exactly… this is no nightmare… you know that as well as I do. You are a demon now - thanks to me-  
so stop pacing there and come back here so I can tell you what exactly happened to us..._' The voice snapped  
and Kagome stopped, she had not even taken notice of her own pacing.

"You are a hallucination… so why should I listen to you? Huh?" She growled back and the voice  
sighed deeply, rolling golden eyes in annoyance.

'_Because I can tell you why you woke up with the demon brothers…-or better- why you are demon now…_' This  
must have done it for Kagome because she stepped back over to the lake and sat down, slowly and   
carefully arranging her sheet.

"I give you one chance..." The former human growled red sparkling in her now inhuman eyes. "And  
you better have some good answers for me…"

The Picture in the lake smirked. '_Oh… believe me, it's not in my interest to lie to you… now that we are the  
same_…'


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Pain was not quite the word to describe the pulsing sting between his legs; caused by an extraordinary  
well placed kick of his new mate. Well, in all honesty he was not even sure why this cranky, brutal  
and damn quick female demon had turned his mate in the first place but the great Lord of the western  
lands would never give in to the fact that he was at least as confused about the last days as his insolent  
half brother.

His naked half brother who was currently glued to the Lords equally naked body by the magic  
subduing spell of said freaked out mate -and to play with honest words once more- Sesshomarou was  
far from pleased about all this.

"How long will this direful spell last…?" The Lord of the western lands growled, still pinned to the  
bed by his growling brother.

"Don't dare thinking I like this situation…" Inuyasha growled back and tried hard to get his face from  
the more than compromising place on his half-brothers belly. "Normally it is long time worn off…It   
got stronger or she is still yelling it… wherever she is...!" The Hanyou wailed annoyed.

Sesshomarou rolled with his eyes and continued staring at the ceiling to wait for the end of this  
torture and a chance to run behind his mate. Their mate, yet another fact on this problem he did not  
really understand but would rather endure than show weakness before his annoyance of brother.

"MILORD! MILORD!" It called from down the hall and both demon brothers recalled the fact that –  
whilst most servants in the household of this castle where not nearly senile enough to dare coming in   
right now – one servant of the lord wasn't quite as wise as the rest.

"Milord? There was a demoness escaping our walls…! She hit me over the head and dumped all  
castle guards…! MILORD?" The Toad babbled quickly, blinking as he saw the state of his lord.  
"What are you doing there with your brother milord...?"

"Nothing of your concern Jaken…" Sesshomarou glared at the toad as good as he could from his  
position underneath Inuyasha. And Finally – after a way to long period of endless embarrassment -  
Inuyasha pulled himself from his brother and jumped off the bed for his cloths.

"Where did she go?" The Hanyou growled angrily at the Toad.

"Who are you to give me orders Hanyou!" the Toad snapped back and earned himself a hard dump  
on the head by said Hanyou and a growl of his real Master who demanded answer. "She took off to  
the north…"

Both brothers shared one look, thinking of an encounter that had happened only days ago in the  
north. An accident with the Lord of the North, who was to blame for a big part of the happenings  
which had lead to this morning.

"She's gone to Kouga… I should have known it..." Inuyasha groaned and was shaking his head  
already on his way out on the room. Sesshomarou was up like a flash and with his brother in not the   
blink of an eye later, both heading for the north and the place their new mate would probably head for  
first.

Kagome's head was still pulsing in some odd way -not to mention all those strange flashes of pictures  
that appeared in the back of her head- only to disappear a second later in the darkness. She closed her  
eyes once more and opened them again to clear all dizziness from her sight on her reflection.

"So, now finally tell me…" She started slowly. "Why exactly am I demon?"

'_Believe me..._.' Her reflection put up a dark smile and flashed her fangs. '_It is bound to a lot of pleasurable  
experiences… you would have loved to be there..._'

"That explains so much…" Kagome growled, the sarcasm dripping of her words in thick heavy drops.  
"I asked you a question... you know?"

'_And I was about to answer it_…' Her reflection huffed back. '_Well, you turned demon, because you was  
possessed… that's easy ne_?' She explained and Kagome titled her head in confusion.

"You mean I was possessed by a demon? And this fact shall make me demon now?" She asked  
repeated and rubbed her brow. "That makes no sense… Why should I turn demon from being  
possessed by a demon… and the better question would be; why I ended up with Inuyasha and his  
brother..?" She pulled the sheet together once more remembering the marks. "And what about this  
marks..?"

'_Oh that one is easy… this means that those who gave you this are your mates now_…' Her reflection beamed  
back. '_And If I may say that... you got two quite handsome men there… I couldn't have picked them better…_'

"Mates…" Kagome repeated. "You mean they are… something like my husbands? Both of them?" She  
yelped and a deep blush crawled all over her body. That explained the memories of her strange  
dream, but nothing else. It did not make sense at all; Inuyasha hated Sesshomarou. There was not a  
chance in hell they would live through being close enough to each other to mark her both, let alone   
make love to her -and anyway- what a absurd story was this? Sesshomarou making love to a human  
woman peacefully sharing this woman with Inuyasha, this simply was wrong.

'_I know, I know, it's hard to understand but I will explain anything to you._' Her reflection tried to sooth her  
and Kagome only growled down at herself. Her eyes sparkling red of sudden anger and confusion  
which resulted in a loud roar as her fist crashed down into the water.

"THAN DO IT DAMNIT!" She yelled at herself.

'_Ouch, Ouch… I got it!_' her reflection wailed. '_We are partners here... no need to go all berserk on me._...'

"You mean us..." Kagome corrected angrily. "Now tell me… why am I demon and the mate of  
Inuyasha and his brother… and you have exactly one trial before I get up and home..." She growled  
darkly her fist sill in the air to hit back down into the water.

'_First off love, the two of them only wanted to keep you from dying… because you would have died, consumed by  
the one who possessed you… so technically they saved you…_' Her reflection smirked, finally cleared out  
from all the riffles of water that had marred her face. '_And love… you can't go back home… you are demon_

_now… forgotten?_'

The words sunk in slowly and for the first time Kagome thought on the fact that she perhaps really  
never could get back like she was now. So many feelings rushed back in on her -and suddenly- she felt   
so lost that she only wanted to go home and escape into her mother's arms. This nightmare was too  
much, being possessed, mated and marked for whatever reason in such a short time. She had almost  
died, had done things she could not remember in more than a few flashes of pictures and Inuyasha  
and Sesshomarou had saved her; it still made no sense.

She looked back down but her reflection had changed back to her normal one, not moving or  
speaking of her own anymore.

"You really were a big help..." She snapped and sighed deeply.

An earthy smell came to her nose, not rich enough to belong to her new mates and not spicy enough  
for a human but familiar to her in some way. She knotted the sheet around her chest as tight as it was   
possible and wrapped the parts that were to long a second time around her waist. Than she took a few  
deep breaths and listened to the forest around her; this smell was belonging to someone very familiar.

"Kagome!"

It called from a bit further in the trees and she followed the voice and the smell. Running down the  
paths through the cool shadows under the forest tops, surprised that it felt like seconds in which she   
managed to run a couple of miles.

She would have matched Inuyasha and even Sesshomarou as far as she could tell, she really had  
turned demon.

The smell came closer and closer as she stopped on the top of a small hill. She knew the surroundings  
which must have been the woods where they had stopped a couple of days ago. The last clear  
memories of her travel with her friends had happened somewhere here between rice fields and  
woods. There also was this familiar tingle of a couple of shards coming closer now so she looked out  
across the plane and found a tornado coming closer although the sky was clear. Relief washed over  
her soul like a wave, finally someone who could help her out of this madness.

"Kouga…" She sighed happily and took off to find him.


	3. Chapter three

**CHAPTER 3**

"This is entirely your fault..!" Inuyasha growled from his place in the air, landing safely on a tree  
branch to jump back up on the same height in which his brother was floating along.

"If I remember correctly than it was you who could not protect her…" Sesshomarou growled back.  
Why could his incompetent half brother not finally give in to the fact that his own weakness was to  
blame for all the chaos; from the thing with Kouga right down to the encounter with Naraku,  
Anything could be blamed on Inuyasha and this stupid human friends of him.

"Feh. I did what I could… you were the one who started the mating shit!" The Hanyou growled back,  
back on one height with his brother once more.

"You were the one who freed the demon from its shrine. You were the one who lost Kagome in the  
woods after she became possessed by the demon…" Sesshomarou glared down at his brother who  
jumped once more up to him. "And you were the one who is to blame for her near-death…" He said  
coldly. "I suggested the mating to save **and** protect her…" He added meeting a loud growl from his  
brother and said half-demon jumping directly at him. The Demon Lord was hit hard by the full  
weight of his brother colliding with his back but did not fall, instead he growled and grabbed behind  
himself, yanking his brother off him with all the power his remaining arm possessed to throw him  
back down to the ground.

"Stop this insolence Inuyasha…" Sesshomarou growled at the raging Hanyou who landed safely on a  
tree below him. "We don't help our mate with behaving like brawling pups…"

"Than stop insulting me!" Inuyasha growled back. "I didn't know she was possessed!"

"Till her demon soul seduced you to satisfy her needs… I know that story..." Sesshomarou huffed and  
stopped his flight. "I had the pleasure to find you stark naked and bound to a tree…" he added deeply  
sighing and hunted the not really needed pictures from his mind.

The half demon brother had pictured his first time with Kagome differently from that night but he had  
not known that it wasn't really his Kagome. Well, at least till she had overwhelmed him and bound to  
that tree without finishing what she started; after this he was pretty sure that it wasn't her.

"Now move your ass… we have to find her before she meets with Kouga and his pack…"

Sadly his brother was right with the most things he had said; finding Kagome was priority number  
one, dealing with Kouga number two and this double mating thing would be number three after that.  
If he would live through Kagome's punishment for anything that happened, what was given her  
claws, speed, power and fangs added to the annoying subduing spell not really sure.

ooo

Kagome stopped midair and anything came very abruptly to a halt as she found the Wolf standing  
opposite to her. He sniffed and stared at her, confused and quite unbelieving about what he was  
seeing. She held still, somehow convinced that he would know were she was behind all this new  
demon features her body possessed now. And luckily he did not attack -although he was playing  
with his claws clear enough to make it more than obvious that the danger wasn't over yet.

"Kouga? It's me… Kagome… don't you remember me?" Kagome explained carefully and the irritated  
wolf blinked at her. She knew that the wolf had doubts about this -she could simply see it in his eyes   
and body- but he started smiling anyway.

"Oh my Love!" He howled out in joy and threw himself around Kagome's shoulders burying his face  
in her neck to inhale deeply. "You turned demon to be my mate… that is so wonderful... I can't tell   
you how much this means to me…" He purred at her and sniffed.

"Uhm... Kouga!" She squeaked in surprise and had a hard time catching his weight for a second,  
before he pushed her away with a loud growl. This took her by even more surprise as she landed hard  
on the ground clutching to her sheet to keep her skin from showing off more. "KOUGA!"

"So they did it! Huh!" He growled at her, his fists balled in anger. "They took you without your  
will… these… these bastards!" He growled and Kagome blinked, saying goodbye to any chance to  
have some questions cleared in this state of anger.

"Kouga… would you calm down?" She huffed and got up on her legs once more.

"Why should I calm down! You are my Woman! **MY WOMAN!**" He yelled at her, anger coming off  
him in so clear waves that Kagome's new powers felt a rush of heat which rushed through her body.  
"And these bastard demon-brothers took you… although you mated me..!"

"What?" She stared at the Wolf with wide open eyes. "We did what?" She sounded a bit more  
hysterical than she wanted -but to be honest- waking with Inuyasha and Sesshomarou, **and** having  
mated with Kouga before she did so was more than she had expected in the first place.

"Yes, my beauty." He smiled and stepped closer once more; fetching one of Kagome's newly clawed  
hands to rub it against his cheek. "You came to me after the mutt tried a move on you… and we  
mated under a clear blue morning sky…" He showed off a more than filthy little smirk now and  
traced a long claw down her naked arm to the rim of the sheet. "Till long past noon…"

Kagome tried hard to remember this, what must have been her first time if she remembered correctly  
but more than a few flashes of Inuyasha weren't there. A naked Inuyasha, bound to a tree with a  
couple of Miroku's holly scrolls. Naked Inuyasha spread out before her eyes, his golden orbs closed in  
mirth of the moment as she played with him after her wishes.

'_He was quite a dish_…' The voice in her head whispered and she tried hard to shrug it off secretly  
admitting that she wasn't wrong with her words. She had left the Hanyou there in the woods at dawn  
after she had gotten her pleasure and walked off to find someone else.

Probably Kouga or whoever she had met. So she could call herself lucky if it only was Kouga, but still.

A deep blush from all the upcoming memories crawled onto her cheeks and her mouth went dry  
whilst her second personality provided her with even more pictures.

"You remember it my love…" Kouga purred and traced his claw further at the rim of the sheet.   
"Don't worry… I am not mad about you being Mate to the brothers; I will claim you back and kill  
them…" He was pushing one claw under the rim to rip open her cover in the next moment. "Right  
here… right now…." He whispered after which Kagome snapped back to reality pretty quickly,  
finding herself naked in the middle of the clearing.

That was the moment in which Kagome choose to lose it and give in to her new -much stronger-  
demon side. Reaching out and grabbing the wolf around the neck in a second, he squeaked shortly as  
she raised him over the ground and growled red sparkling in her eyes.

Whilst one part of her new mind demanded to end his being right now on the spot for this, another  
part suggested using him first and kicking him off later. And poor Kagome herself wasn't totally sure  
with which side she should agree, deciding to cover herself up before she would think further about  
it. But she had no cloths and the sheet was gone to shreds, thanks to Kouga.

"Kagome… my… Love" He squeaked as she tightened the grip on his neck and gasped irritated from  
her action.

"That's your fault Kouga… so shut up…" She growled in annoyance of all this chaos and closed her  
eyes for a moment, silencing him effectively. She inhaled and tried to clear her mind -all the   
nakedness and pictures aside- she needed a plan where to go and what to do now. She tried very hard  
to find something that would be a fine way of acting now, finding herself bathed in a thick cloud of  
arousal from the wolves side that stopped her mind right there.

"Pervert!" She growled and her eyes snapped open.

'_You are naked and dominating him…_' The Voice in her head explained with an eager little purr. '_What's  
a poor wolf mind to think if you do that… huh_?' She laughed and Kagome growled deeper, fighting with  
the urge to silence Kouga's arousal and her mind at once.

"I am not that perverted..." Kagome growled to herself and earned a submissive wail from Kouga.

'_Well, the perversion aside… but you are naked in a clearing… and he has cloths…I bet with you he has no  
problem with undressing... if you get my drift…_' Her mind suggested.

Kagome let go of his neck as quick as she had grabbed for him and started smiling down at the  
blushing wolf youkai. He knew better than to move as she fixed him with a stare that would have  
been enough to send others into hiding, seemingly Kouga really had a thing for pain.

"Undress…and give me your cloths…" She commanded and he followed her command as quick as he  
could throw his fur at her. She nodded with a smile and put on anything quickly; leaning forward  
now in an action that pretty much mirrored his earlier ones. "I thank you Kouga…"

"For you always my love…" He whimpered and she smiled even more before she knocked him out  
with a punch on the head.

She huffed at the naked Wolf who was out cold in the middle of the clearing, adjusted the stupid tail  
attached to her new clothing and was so nice to cover up his lap with the remains of her sheet. Than  
she walked off; she needed to get back to the village where anything had started, finding out where  
she had turned possessed and what was going on with all the guys around her.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Kagome was walking silently along the deserted woods to sort out pictures of a puzzle that easily  
could have been a pretty porno movie for a pay per view channel of modern day America. Well, she  
wasn't sure what to think of the fogs that cleared slowly but surely in her mind; allowing her to  
reconstruct her last evening that she could clearly remember being human.

So there was the village, nothing special, just the normal 'protect the village shrine from the evil ogre  
and you get something to eat and a place to sleep' and so far it had worked out really peaceful.  
Extremely peaceful to be exact, at least as far as she could think clear about it; but that wasn't entirely  
true, there had been one thing in the bath, whilst the guys where outside watching the shrine.

She remembered a strange feeling and sudden sound of fight outside, the next thing were Inuyasha's  
attacks and the clear picture of the village shrine going to shreds in a dust cloud. So far she knew.   
Than she remembered running outside and directly into the battle, which wasn't a battle anymore but  
a deserted battlefield, than there was this strange feeling and a heat that started rising. Well, and than  
it got slightly x-rated.

Well, the only thing she knew for sure was, that once she came home to Kaede's village -no matter  
what she had done with other demons and men- she had to say sorry to Sango for returning all of  
Miroku's hentai touches to the poor, confused Monk with a healthy squeeze of his maleness right  
through his rope and right in front of Sango.

'_You have to admit he is quite good equipped... although I must say that the demon brothers are far_…'

"SHUT UP!" She silenced her mind with a loud growl; she really needed no memories of that.

'_I meant to say more enhanced_…' He mind giggled and Kagome growled.

"You aren't exactly a help till now... you know!" She growled at herself and balled her fists, hitting  
the next innocent tree she past bringing it down without much care for it.

The Pictures of Inuyasha that followed weren't much of a help either; at least she knew now how he  
had ended up on that tree she had seen him on. He had knocked out the monk, taken Kagome over his   
shoulder and brought her into 'security'. Not knowing to what – till that point at least - innocent  
Kagome had plundered a couple of his scrolls from the monk's pants. Till she used them on the  
Hanyou most effectively.

'_Mike powers right where you need them…_' her mind gave as a comment and another innocent tree  
suffered a quick death from the angry female demon.

She beat down the blush on her face and tried to get together who had come after this, or what had  
happened anyway to make her end up in the arms of Sesshomarou and Inuyasha. Slowly but surely  
all this was driving her mad, and she punched down another tree. She wanted home, a hot bath and a  
large bowl of ice cream would have helped her right now, or a talk with her mother. Although her  
mother would not be that pleased with the sex crazed demon bitch that her daughter had turned out  
to be.

This really was a twisted hentai nightmare from hell, and any stupid sexual fantasy of her live had  
come to play in it for a bit. She growled out in frustration and hit another tree she past.

What brought her to stare at her claws; bruises from where her fist had hit the wood already healed  
over and she finally was taking in what she had done to the woods around her. She turned and stared   
down the path with a wail, she really had her powers not the slightest bit under control, all this was  
driving her crazy and she wanted to go home more than anything else.

xXx

Finding Inuyasha naked had been horrible enough to the mind of an Inuyoukai Lord; but finding a  
naked, or better, almost naked wolf prince who was wriggling on the dirty ground in some sort of  
strange wet dream whilst rubbing his arousal in a ruined silken sheet gave him the creeps. Not to  
mention that the wolf's muttering along the lines of 'beat me my beautiful mistress' made it hard to  
keep from twitching like his brother did right now.

"Well, that means Kagome was here." He analysed dryly, looking over to his brother again. "Inuyasha  
compose yourself…" Sesshomarou muttered with a deep sigh, clawing to his own motionless face that   
took a slight hue of green from the current situation. A Situation the Lord would have loved to end  
with his sword and a good old dismemberment, member here literally of course.

Inuyasha who overcame his twitching eyebrow and the need to vomit rather quickly chose to kick the  
wolf with an earth shattering growl into the side, following for once his brother's instruction. "WAKE   
UP YOU WOLF SHIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at the wolf on the ground who looked rather  
confused at the sudden interruption of his oh so nice dream.

The Wolf blinked, took in that the silver haired beauty that towered above him was not Kagome but  
Sesshomarou and that the kick had also not come from his 'Mistress' but from the half breed, what   
lead to him being up and growling in a second.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MUTTS DOING HERE!" He yelled at them, losing the sheet in  
the process. The urge to vomit and dismember raised a notch on the side of both dog demon brothers  
whilst Kouga finally checked that Kagome was gone. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS KAG…?"

"Shut up Kouga..." Inuyasha growled.

"And answer our question..." Sesshomarou added in annoyance that now seemingly they started to  
finish each others lines all of sudden.

"You are not worth one word..." Kouga growled, raising his fists for an attack. "You took my future  
mate by force!" He wanted to attack and slightly bend his legs in preparation for a jump.

"I warn you Wolf…" Sesshomarou said now and moved one hand to his deadly sword. "If you not  
provide a fitting answer than I will enjoy slicing every limp of your body…"

"Yeah sure… as if you could do that..!" The wolf snapped.

"Please start with that tiny thing there..." Inuyasha smirked and pointed lamely to the lower part of  
the wolf. Sesshomarou could not help but almost, really almost, grin as stupid as his brother on that   
joke as the wolf stopped, staring down at himself in confusion before he got the joke.

"You'll pay mutt!" He yelled and charged at both amused demon brothers.

He was silenced quickly from a twin set of fists that knocked down on his head in the same time,  
shocking both brothers with the fact that they could pretty effectively work together if it was needed.

Luckily the wolf was fallen face first into the grass and the most unpleasing sight was finally out of  
the way, whilst the unsettling fact that they started to work together turned slowly into really creepy   
dimensions.

"Kagome must have taken his cloths…" Sesshomarou observed and stepped away from the out cold  
wolf, walking further to the tree line, sniffing the air as his brother did in the other direction.

"And I think she is currently heading down the path back to the well…" Inuyasha added and made  
his brother turn to the Hanyou, taking a sniff. Indeed there was some faint smell of the new Kagome  
but mainly of the wolf, what given the fact that she had taken his fur was explaining a lot now.

So both brothers went off after their mate, leaving an out cold Wolf behind.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

There was no fun in watching this comical theatre for even one more minute. Kagome was running  
from Inuyasha and Sesshomarou, running even from herself and he knew it. Even if he was the only  
one knowing anything right now. Because Kagome didn't understand a thing that was more than  
obvious to him, cutting off trees down her path as if it was grass.

She was running down the path with such grace that he found himself jealous; such power and grace  
was scarcely walking this earth and it made him sad. Not really feeling for the wellbeing of the new   
demon bitch that was running there but for the being that was now permanently trapped in this awful  
Miko, damned to stay inside her forever.

"This is what you earned for not listening to me… Kumori…" He sighed. "Taking this human as your  
host was the stupidest thing you ever did…" He had liked this being, this _Kumiho_ who had come over  
to the island of Japan many years ago. A succubus, a being that nourished herself from using the dark  
needs sleeping in an innocent mind till those were dried out. And who would have been more  
innocent than this Miko; Naraku understood that his lost lover had been drawn to this young girl,  
even from down in her tomb under this shrine where she had slept for more than 40 years now. Put to  
rest by a demon slayer in a time as Naraku himself had not been powerful enough yet to do anything  
against it. The damn slayer had secured this shrine good enough to even make him unable to get  
through it, which Naraku had learned over the years.

So he had send off an ogre just in time for the idiot Hanyou to be around there and hoped he would  
be able to at least break the seals. What Inuyasha did, but Kumori did not come to Naraku as he had  
begged her to do. No. She went directly into Kagome and took her over.

And now -after the dogs mated with her- Kagome had taken over Kumori and did not even know it.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, shivering in the memory of all the pleasure he had taken from this  
form before he had to leave her be again. Lying in her loving arms one last time before she had left  
him forever.

He hated the dogs, hated the Wolf, and even hated himself for only being able to have her one last  
time in the form of a long dead servant of his. And the body of this idiot Bankotsu had not really been  
the ideal thing to enjoy the pleasure Naraku had wanted to feel with her, but Kumori's host had not  
been able take him as the demon he was so he had been forced to do so.

He hated them all. Hated them all for getting out how to overpower her and trap her.

But he would know how to get Kumori out of Kagome again and fulfil the plan that was meant to be  
from the start. He would be united with Kumori, absorbing the demon from of Kagome in the process  
and the person who would make this possible was just where he wanted her to be.

"Show me the village now…" Naraku commanded and the white figure of Kanna did not move one  
hair to switch to the live in the small village. Pictures of the old Miko flickered across her mirror and   
showed her concerned face clearly. The old woman felt something in the woods around her and it was  
not the strong presence of Kagome's new form but her sister Kikyou who would come back soon.

xXx

Kagome was close to the village of Kaede, very close and she could feel it. The smells of many human  
beings and livestock came to her now sensitive nose and she felt slightly better from it. Instinct told  
her to go directly to Kaede and ask her for help with this problem, but the other part of her – the one  
who had taken Kouga's cloths and was getting hot from several porn movies worthy memories –   
screamed at her that she was far too dangerous to go into the village.

The people would be afraid and she doubted that she could face Miroku or Sango right now. Well, she  
had not to worry about this much, because her nose told her that her friends had taken a way into  
another direction to search for her. She reached the well and stopped, sighing deeply. This was the  
moment of truth.

A moment that was interrupted by several strange pictures of Bankotsu, if her memory served  
her right with this name, but that guy should have been dead a while back. It was not helping her at  
all.

'_We really should get more of him…_' Her second personality purred a strange feeling of longing and even  
more pictures coming with it.

"Could you please stop doing that?" She growled at herself, grabbing the edge of the well to keep  
calm.

'Hey_… stop complaining okay? I answered your questions, now let me have some fun too_' her voice  
complained and Kagome growled deeply.

"You have answered a shit… I am still as unknowing as before…" She growled, fighting with the red  
in her eyes.

'_I told you what happened...'_ Her inside snapped back. '_You did it with Kouga, Bankotsu and of course with  
the demon brothers... not to forget... you really got a good grip on your hentai Monk_..' her mind snickered and  
Kagome ripped scratches into the wood of the well.

"Yeah, and I still have no clue why you are inside me now!" She growled back.

"Perhaps I will help you with this ... reincarnation..." A cold, familiar voice said from behind the  
female demon and Kagome finally turned.

"Kikyou..." She snarled at the dead peace of clay.

_Kumori_: Is Japanese and means something along the lines of Shadow.

_Kamahi_: Is a Chinese fox demon that appeared mostly in the shape of a woman, she often played  
succubus, vampire or seducer of some sort.


	6. Chapter six

**Note**: I am sorry that it took so long to update but my live sucks big time right now.

**Chapter six**

Kagome had never been closer to giving in to the anger that made her blood boil and her temper grow  
into cataclysmic proportions; especially now that the dead clay piece of shit was standing right in  
front of her. She had thought of the dead woman as awful already as she still had been a normal  
human high school student from modern day Tokyo, but now that Kagome had enhanced senses and  
a better nose for people, she simply was longing for a good hard punch right into the pretty pale face  
of the female from hell.

'Alone her smell is disgusting… how your pretty boy ever managed to kiss her without throwing up  
is beyond me…' Her inner voice snarled with at least as much dislike as Kagome harboured right  
now, and that really was a lot.

"You are the last bitch on this planet to ever help me…" The Demon girl growled, flashing her fangs  
in anger. For a moment she was considering a bit training with her new claws, testing if she would be  
able to do some serious harm on something living, or dead in this case but she pushed that thought  
away for later.

'Why not now… this smell is enough to kill her!' Her inner voice growled. "Shut up..! SHUT UP!  
**SHUT UP**!" Kagome growled to herself, amusing Kikyo to no end.

"I can feel your struggle… and I know why you are fighting in the first place…" The pale figure  
smiled. "I do have no need to help you but I only offer you to ask some questions your new… friend...  
won't answer…" She added and turned around, doing as if she never had been there. Walking back  
down into the deep, dark woods.

Kagome waited for a long moment before she chooses to follow, either it would bring her some  
solutions or a bit work out for her claws. There was nothing to loose for her.

It would have been down right comical if not for the strangeness of the whole situation; finding the  
out cold wolf face down on a clearing, grinding his hips into the grass in self absorbed dreams that  
made him moan strange muffled words to the world around him.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Shippou babbled and tried to cover his poor ears and eyes  
under a part of the Monks dark blue cloths.

"Well…" the Monk shrugged, grinning amused to himself. "I would call this a clear evidence that  
Kagome-sama was here within the last couple of hours…" He announced now and grinned at the  
slayer who had jumped off Kirara to observe the wolf closer, earning herself a rather nasty look on the  
wolf's privates as he turned around in his sleep and provided everyone with a full frontal view.

"Wake up Kouga...!" Sango growled, pushing over on his belly again with a well places push of her  
boot. The Wolf demon wailed and blinked as he once more landed face first in the grass, questioned  
himself shortly why he was almost naked in the grass and where his beloved Mistress had gone before  
he recalled that the badass brothers had hit him over the head. That was more than enough for the  
arrogant wolf prince and send him up and running within a – for Sango- shocking second.

"Is he gone?" Shippou asked and blinked out from under a paw.

"I would say we follow him… he might now where Kagome and the others are..." The monk  
suggested now to the slightly shocked Slayer who still tried to get over the second frontal of the wolf,  
before she got on the Cat with the monk and went to follow the tornado that was moving in the  
distance.

"Kumori… the Shadow…" Kikyo started as soon as she sensed the presence of her now demon  
reincarnation. The Demon female stepped out of the Shadow of the trees and into the light of the God  
tree's clearing.

"Who do you mean?" She asked confused.

"The being inside you… Her name is Kumori…" Kikyo explained and sat down below the tree. "She's  
a parasite, a Kumiho from China that nourishes of the Lust that every innocent heart hides…" She   
continued.

'Don't believe her a word...' Kagome's inner voice snapped. Alone this reaction of the unwelcome  
second personality made Kagome curious. "Why is she inside me..?"

"She was buried by a slayer back in my days… and you freed her from her prison, luring her inside  
you… to nourish of your innocence. But as I see there isn't much left of that... isn't it?" She snickered  
with a cruel little smirk and brought Kagome's temper back on the plan. Bad enough that she had to  
get Kouga's cloths to have some at all, but Kikyo had no rights to laugh about it at all.

"Stop with the shit and come to the important things… why am I demon now…because of her, right?"  
Kagome snapped, balling her fists. "Tell me… before I really lose it!"

'Simply kill her off...' the voice inside her suggested. 'You always hated her for having Inuyasha  
before you… now you have the powers and the chance… simply do it!'

"It's hard enough without you… shut up!" Kagome growled to herself and buried her face in her  
clawed hands.

"You are demon because of your mates. A Kumiho needs an innocent host… when the innocence and  
lust are satisfied she normally leaves and seeks another host, leaving the host as some sort of living  
dead... but not this one; she searched for her lover and would have killed you with it only to find him.  
If not for the Youkai Lord of the west…" Kikyo paused and stared down to the ground. "And of   
course Inuyasha… if they had not _both_ found something in you than you would be dead now and the  
shadow searching for another host…"

"You mean they saved my live by getting me as their mate…" Kagome repeated. "Both of them?"

"One of them would not have been strong enough, for they needed to give you a great amount of their  
live themselves… so both took you and melted you and the Parasite to one demon being…" Kikyo   
explained, sounding almost sad. Kagome on her side worried about different things now, she was  
caught inside her body with a parasite demon who thought on nothing but sex. Showing her every   
glorious little detail of what she had done as she was possessed, from a good hand full log Miroku up  
to a tasty threesome with the demon brothers, not to forget a rather rough trip with the wolf prince.

She closed her eyes and was swaying slightly as all pictures of one special encounter came to her  
memory. "Who is her mate…?"

"As If you had to ask this…" It snarled from the other side of the clearing now. Miko and demon  
turned their eyes to the shadows now, feeling now what was hidden all the time.

'My beloved.. .' Kagome's inside sighed deeply, heating up parts of her new body that Kagome never  
ever had wanted to be aroused in combination with Naraku.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes**: Sorry that it took so long but I had a hardware crash and needed to repair my Pc, loosing a lot  
of stuff in the process. ARGGH! Thanks to my beta here who kept the newest chapter in her mail   
account (actually she just forgot to delete it) and saved me from writing the whole thing once again…  
OI!

**Chapter seven**

For once Kikyo as well as Kagome had the same thoughts, thinking alike much more than both of  
them would have liked to admit. Hate, disgust and anger surfaced from deep within both souls,  
focusing on the one cursed being that was source to all of their problems.

"What are you doing here Naraku!" Kikyo spat out at him, her unusually controlled emotions  
swirling in her ghostly aura like a firestorm.

"I want my beloved…" He said and stepped fully into the light of the clearing. "Caught and kept  
away from me since a half eternity…"

'My beloved!' Kagome's inside sighed happily; raising feelings that made her host wish to run for the  
next bush to vomit. Pornographic pictures of the sickest way flooded Kagome's memory; Chains,  
wipes, heavy iron collars around bruised wrists and necks, bruises and blood caused from  
instruments that would have been worthy a butcher but not the use in the bedroom.

The young Miko's stomach turned even more from all the disgusting things Kumori remembered out  
of her many parasitic years of live; blood, gore, rape and hate, leaving beaten and half dead hosts all   
along her way till the succubus had met her match; Onigumo, or like he was called now; Naraku.

Suddenly several things fell into place; Kumori the shadow was Naraku's lover, a parasite that lived  
of the Lust of the innocent. At least as evil and sneaky as Naraku and really a true match for this evil  
creature that was not far from a parasite himself. Arousal flooded Kagome's body, arousal that was  
caused by Naraku's presence alone and spread in every little nerve of her now demon body.

"And all I need to free her is right here on this clearing…" He smiled and stepped closer, eyeing both  
Mikos in a – for the women - sickening way. "I waited long enough for it as it was… now I can't do so  
anymore…" He reached out one hand and offered the open palm to the female demon right before  
him. "Kumori… my beautiful Darkness…my beloved…"

'Beloved' Kagome's inside jumped from joy, fighting her way to the surface. "Beloved…" The body  
repeated and swayed slightly in the struggle of mind against mind.

"I don't want this!" Kagome growled to herself, feeling how her second personality – slowly but  
surely- switched positions with Kagome's helpless mind.

"I don't want this..!" She repeated. The dangerous red of transformation sparkling in her eyes but  
there was not much to do against it, even now with her full demon form.

For the first time since she had woken up with the two men on her side she wished them to be here.  
Wished them to jump into the clearing right now and keep her new body from getting all too touchy  
with their arch nemesis. She wished nothing more than her protectors to be there, she wanted her  
mates. Almost missing that she had called them 'mates' the first time at all since she had woken with   
them.

"Take you hands of my reincarnation…" Kikyo's cold voice interrupted and forced the man to turn  
his head from his love into the direction of a purifying arrow, notched into the bow of the undead   
priestess. "So I can kill you finally…"

"I think she is as much unwilling to let go as I am… And as much as your newfound interest in her  
existence amuses me… I also doubt you would be able to harm me…" Naraku chuckled and pulled   
Kagome's shivering body closer to his form. "You must know… at the beginning as I saw you the first  
time Kikyo… I though you would be exactly what I wanted… exactly what my little beloved here  
would need to finally gain a real body that would stand a bound with me…" He explained with a  
smile at the pale face of the demoness in his arms. "But I came to the understanding that there are  
other ways…"

'I don't want this…' Kagome wailed in her mind as she meet the cold eyes of her nemesis. 'You lied to  
me Kumori…! You lied all along!'

"I did not lie…" Kumori told the person inside her and sighed happily. "It will all be fine now…and  
soon you'll understand anything…"

"Stop struggling in there Miko … you don't need to…" Naraku sighed and traced the cheek of the  
demon Kagome. "I don't have in mind to kill you… far from it… as I am not interested in killing you  
Kikyo... not anymore; in fact I want to give you what is yours…"

"That is as much of a lie as all other poison spilling from your lips…" Kikyo snarled.

"No… I want to give you your soul … all of it… and keep this body of your reincarnation to give it  
my beloved Kumori…" He smiled and to Kagome's horror the dead Miko lowered her bow in  
confusion. "This will make us both happy…"

"It will…" Kumori purred and moved to meet her lover's lips. Moaning deeply as the cold hand of  
Naraku sneaked around her back and lowered to grasp for her firm rear.

"Naraku… this is a disgusting display of your perversion…" Kikyo muttered and narrowed her eyes.  
"You wanted to give me my soul… so do it already, before I surrender to the need to vomit…"

Kagome would have screamed – or rather- was screaming mentally at the top of her lungs. The last  
man she ever had wanted to squeeze her rear was Naraku! Travelling down her neck with his lips, to  
her collarbone and lower… Naraku just chuckled and ripped the flimsy wolf fur off his beloved's  
chest, exposing the young flesh to his eager eyes and lips.

'_HELP!'_

A dark shadow crawled over Inuyasha's woods, clearly evident to its owner and his full demon  
brother who just came into view of said area. The wind was swirling in strong breezes and carried the  
acid smell of Naraku down to the two men, along with a mental scream for help from their distressed  
mate.

"I knew he had his hands in this…"

**Time for shameless self promotion**: If you read till here than I am glad you did so, there is another  
fiction waiting for you lovely readers. A completely new and shameless universe for Inuyasha and his  
friends; It's called the "Inuyasha Systrophe" Universe and plays around the – I admit it openly – kinky  
depths of all the colourful unusual pairings that are possible in this genre. And I can tell you that there  
is a lot to play with… Systrophe itself is the first one and plays around Inuyasha and a young Kaede   
as well as the not totally innocent attraction to his niece Rin. Going on with Sango and a couple of  
her darker secrets up to Kagome and the problems all her missed school time brought her with the  
government… sadly I can't post this on pages where there are no Nc-17 stories allowed so follow the  
links in my profile if you are interested. Hope to hear of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Sorry that this took so long, I am really sorry but I have a live – as strange as this  
may sound. Anyway, there are a couple of other updates of other fanfictions too; so if you  
aren't tired of me yet there are still "Mirror to my soul" and "human puppet" Which  
focus on Rin and Sesshomarou. And my adult fanfictions will be updated in my profile  
within the next week! REVIEW!

**Chapter Eight**

Kikyou wasn't totally sure what to make out of this sickening situation; first the meeting  
with her full demon reincarnation than Naraku and now both were making out right  
before her eyes. Fine, she had seen much in her live -and death- but this brought her  
stomach to revolt and turn as never before – not even Kaede's first trials in cooking had  
been that hard and painful to digest.

"Naraku stop it already, we don't have all day…" She –almost- wailed and notched her  
arrow once more, pointing it at the couple just to make them stop.

'_Listen to her!_' Kagome begged as she found the demon go lower. '_Listen to her please!_!'

"We have all eternity my beloved…" Kumori moaned and pulled her master back to his  
feet, caressing over his chest with a clawed hand. "Just let us finish this to begin with the  
real bounding…"

"You are so very right my love…" Naraku purred and turned to Kikyo and her arrow.  
"I take this as a yes to my suggestion than…" He smiled and Kikyo shrugged lowering  
the bow once more with a sigh.

"What do you need to do… and what will it cost me…?" She asked now, eyeing her  
naked reincarnation critically. The demon Kagome smiled back and gave the disgusted  
piece of clay a suggestive wink. "And it better has nothing to do with partaking in your  
perversion for I rather kill you both than doing so…"

Naraku pondered her words for a moment – a too long moment as long as Kagome or  
Kikyo were asked- but finally moved his head negatively. "No... No… In fact, it's easier  
than this…" He stepped back from his beloved and wandered slowly over to Kikyou.   
"Kumori here has the control in this body and all you have to do is call for Kagome's soul  
– or rather the rest of your soul- to return to her rightful owner…"

'_Kikyo don't… please don't!_' Kagome's mind wailed. She was lost if Kikyo did this and  
given the dislike and the history both had together – especially concerning Inuyasha –  
there wasn't much keeping her from getting her soul back.

"I don't think that my soul will be that week to surrender to my call that easily…" She  
said and eyed her reincarnation.

"Nobody said something about calling…" He explained and moved his hand in an  
inviting gesture; Kagome's body followed and walked over to the Miko stopping right in  
front of her. "More like sucking it out of her if you get my drift…" Naraku added with a  
perverted grin.

'_SUCKING IT OUT?_' Kagome yelped. '_WHAT DOES HE MEAN WITH SUCKING?_?'  
her mental scream of confusion got answered by a colourful collection of situations  
concerning the possibilities to use the word suck and made her panic even more.  
'_I SO NOT DO THAT WITH KIKYOU_!"

"Sucking it out…" Kikyo repeated critically, lowering her head to get closer to Kagome's  
demon face. Kumori took this as sign of approval and scooted closer to the older woman,  
leaning up to reach her lips.

'_Fine, I groped Miroku, slept with Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomarou and Naraku… and now…_'  
Kagome surrendered to giving it up. '_Now Kikyou… Kami help me…_'

"Shut up Kagome…" Kumori moaned shortly before her demon lips meet with the cold  
lifeless skin of the un-dead clay Miko.

'_INUYASHA! SESSHOMAROU! ANYBODY! JUST HELP ME!_' Kagome screamed   
mentally, fighting with sickness and confusion.

'_The Kami won't help you reincarnation… but I will…_' A third voice appeared in the  
conversation between Kagome and Kumori and silenced the succubus.

Inuyasha and his half-brother broke through the bushed in just that moment the lips of  
Miko and demoness meet for the first time, stopping both demons effectively in the  
middle of their attack.

"What the hell is going on here!" The irritated Hanyou growled whilst his fully demon  
brother just stared at the picture before him. Paralysed in disgust, which was welling up  
inside him - no wonder now that he faced Kikyou plucking her tongue down his mate's  
throat. Shocking him more than enough to make blood boil that was trying to stay cool  
till now. Needles to say that not only Sesshomarou was confused; Inuyasha finally got a  
clue why Kagome had been mad at him as she had found him kissing Kikyou years ago -  
although the aspect of this two woman kissing each other had something pretty arousing  
for his poor male mind.

'INUYASHA FINALLY!' Kagome's mind cheered, struggling with the hold of Kikyou.

"KAGOME! STOP KISSING KIKYOU!" Inuyasha growled now helplessly, lowering his  
sword in confusion. "KIKYOU! KAGOME! HELLO!"

'_As if I had a choice here'_ She muttered in her head. She felt Naraku's plan work in some  
way and could not do a thing as long as she was trapped in this way. The pulling feeling  
grabbed for a part of her soul, strangely enough not the part Kagome thought would   
have been the target of the other Miko but the unwelcome parasitic remains of the  
succubus who possessed her body right now.

'_Keep fighting reincarnation…_' Kikyou's mind voice commanded and the younger Miko  
did her best, whilst Kumori struggled against the grip the clay woman had on her body  
and soul, wailing her protest with Kagome's voice, only to amuse Naraku royally.

"GIVE OUR MATE FREE NARAKU!" Sesshomarou growled now at least partly able to  
control the need to wail. What –of course- the lord of the western lands would never do.

"Let go of them Naraku…!" Inuyasha growled – as calmly as he could- although he  
couldn't say that it wasn't hard – quite literally.

"Oh… I am not doing anything here…" The evil man chuckled and joyfully watched his  
future mate kissing the dead Miko.

This had been the last thing Kouga had expected as he entered the clearing – naked as on  
the day he was born- and royally pissed.

UPDATE! HA! I DID IT!

Next time we reunite the whole crew… be warned!


	9. Chapter 9

Kouga blinked, frozen on the spot for several long moments. The dead clay miko kissed his woman, shamelessly right in front of him and he couldn't deny the fact that it was hot, damn, damn hot.

"Uh…" His jaw fell open, other parts raised to attention – innocently ignoring the fact that he was naked and showing that fact to the whole world. "Kagome!"

Kagome had other problems than Kouga, her mates or Naraku's heartfelt joy about their display of unnatural affection, the Shadow was clawing to her mind, to her soul and the dead Miko pulled just on that part, ripping her to shreds. 'This hurts…"

'Keep fighting reincarnation…' Kikyo whispered into Kagome's mind. 'Keep fighting…"

Kagome balled her fists into the other Miko's cloths, ripping holes with her new clothes. The pictures in her mind cleared and the feeling of being a puppet mentally controlled to do what she had done to all the men came back. 'Keep fighting…'

"WILL YOU TWO STOP KISSING!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword and gesturing with it. "MAKE THEM STOP RIGHT NOW NARAKU!"

Naraku smiled, watching the two woman, first he would free the soul of his lover, than he would unite with her and would kill them all in a final act of unbelievable, mind melting pleasure. "I won't… I won't Inuyasha…" He chuckled and several tentacles on his back started twitching and pulsing.

Shesshomarou wondered if it was all too un-demon Lord as to throw up right there, just a bit. He collected himself instead, grabbed for his evil sword and launched an attack, right at Naraku and his joyful tentacles. "THIS IS ENOUGH!"

Kouga snapped to attention from the attack, watched for a just a moment before he decided to take action as well and rushed forward to separate Miko and dead Miko.

"Oh you won't Wolf shit!" Inuyasha snarled and jumped the naked wolf.

Miroku and the others arrived on the clearing in time with a giant energy explosion, a rain of splintered wood and slain parts of Naraku raining down on them, than the dust cleared and they saw the whole ordeal sprawl out before them.

Inuyasha was rolling around in the grass with a completely naked Kouga, his full demon brother slashing away on Naraku who made almost pornographic noises over Kikyo and Kagome who were standing in the shadow of the trees and kissed down right dirty.

"Oh… my…" He quickly hid the fox away under his wide clothes.

"What's going on!" Shippou squeaked.

"Nothing!" The Demon slayer declared firmly. Well, really, the understatement of the century.

'keep fighting reincarnation, together we will purify her…' Kikyo had a firm grip on the demon soul now and she certainly wouldn't let go anymore. She wasn't sure why she did this, or even for whom she did this, certainly not for Inuyasha or Kagome, no, perhaps for herself or the other half of her soul.

'You can't… can't kill me!' The Shadow whined. 'Naraklu…. NARAKU help me!'

Kagome leaned in more, grabbed for anything she could reach, Kikyo pushing in more demanding. 'I won't give up my body! I won't give up what's left of me!'

Naraku didn't notice the struggle, to preoccupied by the blows the full demon Lord bombarded him with, Nor did he notice how Inuyasha pounced the wolf time after time again, fighting and biting to get the other male down and away from his mate.

Slayer and Monk had decided to stay out of it, not because they not wanted to help, but just because the absurdity of the picture and the fight itself seemed too paralysing to move. It was like a … strange spell that kept them in place and staring with wide open eyes.

Even the cat seemed to blush.

It looked truthfully absurd. "You know…" The monk leaned over to Sango. "A shame we don't have Kagome's Picture device at hand, you know, the one with the blinding lights…"

"Hentai!" Sango couldn't help herself and smacked him over the head.

Inuyasha was holding down the Wolf with his whole body, growling and snarling as Naraku raised into the air above them, the Demon Lord loudly growling on his trail, triumphantly laughing at the two Mikos and the aura swirling around them. "Just give up! Just give it all up and stop struggling… it's almost done…"

His tentacles twitched – those not cut of by Shesshomarou at least – and he felt so powerful that he wanted to burn the whole world ; right down to the moment in which a last, painful yowl came from his mate, the kiss of the two Mikos breaking with a burst of energy that was strong enough to blow all of them out of the sky.

Kagome came back to it first, laying completely naked under the god tree's green canopy, dust settling and energy flowing away; there was silence in her head no sign of the shadow left. She rubbed her brow with her hand and sat up, noticing the claws still present on her fingers…

"We purified her, but you can never return to be a human, reincarnation…" Kikyo stood above her looking down.

"You did help me!" Kagome blinked up at her. There was no real reason for Kikyo to help her, no reason at all. She could have gotten all that she ever wanted with just this kiss, Inuyasha, freedom, a ticket to hell, instead she had helped Kagome to destroy the shadow.

"Why!"

Kikyo looked down for a moment not able to answer, or not willing, she wasn't sure. "You will be demon, forever Kagome, your soul is demon now, no longer mine." She said than turned around observed the damage. "You are no longer my problem…"

Kagome watched her leave, snapping back to attention as it groaned not far from her. Naraku laid in a heap of flesh and chopped off tentacles, crawling together to form a sad looking creature. "NO…!" He whined. "NOOOO!"

She almost felt sorry for him, but just almost.

"This is not over!" He declared, raising into the air and vanishing in a sparkle of light. Shesshomarou raised from the debris of fallen trees and body parts only a moment later, watching his nemesis leave as well, and how his Mate stood there too– as beautiful as he had her in mind, and wasn't that declaration just scary if made by him.

Inuyasha groaned not far to his side, naked Wolf laying flat on him moving in a strange way, pervert. He grinned and raised to his legs, watching how his brother came to it fully than there was a disgusted yelp from the Hanyou and a loud growl.

Inuyasha pushed the wolf of him with a hard kick, leaving Kouga hurt and irritated for a moment, than something in the poor wolf's mind must have told him that his beautiful mistress was there to punish him and moaned like a good little puppy. "Punish me… Mistress?"

"Oh this is disgusting, you fucking wolf shit..!" Inuyasha screamed and of they went into a cloud of dust and flying fists again.

Sesshomarou laughed.

TBC

(this time within less than a year, I promise)


End file.
